


Lutalica

by TheHarleyQueen



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: BAMF Mal (Disney), Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fae Mal (Disney), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, NOT FROM MY SEVEN DEADLY SINS VERSE, No Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos de Vil, Seduction, Seductress Evie, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: Ben's been watching them for years. They're beautiful and powerful and dark and everything he wants to be. He worships them. The ground they walk on. The fire in their eyes. He is theirs. He must just bide his time, and they will be his as well. Evie. Carlos. Jay. Mal. They're his air and his stars and everything in between.





	1. A Testament To His Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Descendants (2015) or Isle of the Lost.  
> For DarkNight18.
> 
> Lutalica: “When you were born they put you in a little box and slapped a label on it. But if we begin to notice these categories no longer fit us, maybe it’ll mean that we’ve finally arrived—just unpacking the boxes, making ourselves at home.”  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tz1PNIOQsFs

* * *

 

 

The villain kids were beautiful, all of them. They were radiant and Ben had always seen it, it was why he’d brought them over. He had been watching the Isle of the Lost for years, watching, seeing what he could improve when he became king.

 

At least, that was his excuse.

 

He was eleven when he first saw them. He’d fallen in love with Evie first. It wasn’t even her external beauty, as most would assume. Sure, she was gorgeous. Long dark hair, lips painted red and mischief sparkled in her eyes. But the first time he’d watched her trick a man into giving her a bottle of expensive brandy (the kind his father kept for cabinet meetings) that was actually _full_ , that was when he first fell in love with her. He fell in love with the girl with bright eyes and knee-high socks, and a pendant around her neck that _claimed_ her, even if he didn’t know that at the time.

 

He was thirteen when he fell in love with Jay and Carlos. It happened at the same time, as best he could figure, and that made perfect sense because the two of them were _always_ together. Jay was the brawn and Carlos was the brain, but neither of them treated the other like _less_ . They were equal, together, brothers bonded by hardships and the same {collars} necklaces that Evie wore, and although Evie’s was more ornate, people shied away from the boys when they caught a glimpse of their necklaces, respected them and gave them whatever they wanted. And Ben was infatuated with Jay’s tattoos, swirling around his biceps, accentuating his muscles and recording his fights. He was infatuated with Carlos’s thin, lean muscle, with his thick lips, with the freckles that splattered across his cheeks and body like constellations. And so Ben fell deeper still, and no one noticed ( _‘Oh, Ben is such a good boy! Such a darling, working so hard to improve the lives of the Isle children. So dedicated to being a hero in his own way.’_ ).

 

He fell in love with Mal last, because he saw her last, but he fell hardest for her. Mal was _evil_ , and he knew it. She didn’t try to hide it, revelled in it, actually, let it consume her and harnessed it and let it make her more powerful than ever. He fell in love with Mal and the evil that blazed through her like a forest fire. He fell in love with her and the books filled with scribbled spells to make men burn and bleed. He fell in love with Mal and the velvet chokers she locked around Evie and Carlos and Jay’s necks, marking them as _hers_ . He fell in love with Mal’s anger and her passion and her willingness to deceive and kill. He fell in love with the _evil_ they embodied, and so he fell in love with them, and their collars, and her _fire_.

He _loved_ them, so he ‘decided’ on his first official proclamation (he’d known what it would be since he’d first seen Evie as an eleven-year-old boy who didn’t know what he was missing). And finally, _finally,_ they came to him, his beautiful people, but they didn’t know who he was, didn’t know how he worshipped them and _loved_ them, so when he was pushed forward by Audrey and the Fairy Godmother, he put on his perfect, good smile and welcomed them to Auradon, playing the part he had been playing for years, keeping his longing glances to a minimum (but Mal had seen, Mal saw everything, and he couldn’t keep anything from her, not from his beautiful avenging angel, and so his smiles lingered _just_ too long, and and he tried to _touch_ as much as he could through simple actions, when all he really wanted to do was touch and _touch_ and _worship_ them, but he couldn’t, and he’d never hated Auradon more in that moment {you could touch people on the Isle, wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted, as long as they said _yes_ }).

 

And so he was nice about it, acted innocent, as though he hadn’t been watching them, wishing to be there, with them, since the beginning, and he introduced himself politely, and kept up with Auradon decorum and greeted the men first, because, in Auradon, the men were in charge (but not on the Isle. And he could _feel_ the fire that flashed in Mal’s eyes when he didn’t automatically defer to her, and he saw the dawning realisation that this was how it would always be, as long as she stayed in Auradon {the moment that cemented it in her mind- Auradon would feel the plagues, would suffer and _burn_ and _bleed_ for thinking of her as anything less than a **_Queen_ **.})

 

“It is so, so, so good  
to finally me... meet you all.   
This is a momentous occasion,   
and one that I hope   
will go down in history…”

 

They had no idea how much he wanted _them_ to go down in history.

 

When Audrey tried to drag him away from them, he nearly _tore_ her heart out, then and there. How _dare_ she? She, who was no one, who was worth less than the dirt on the bottom of Evie’s red-soled heels, try to dictate what he did- what any of them did. But he gritted his teeth, and smiled once more, and let himself be dragged away to kiss the little _whore_ , the good-for-nothing _slut_ that he sullied himself with for the sake of image (and inside, he ached for the Isle, for the freedom and the power within the walls, {because _Magic_ wanted to be there, and so who was King Adam to keep it out?}). And while he kissed her, he thought of Evie’s red lips, leaving marks around his- and Carlos’s lithe limbs writhing against Jay’s thick muscles, and Mal’s bright eyes and the nights she’d laid with other men, and he decided there was nothing in the world he liked _less_ than Audrey and her mother, her mother that kept Mal away from him for so long.

 

* * *

 

 

He was alerted to the alarm going off that night, and he knew what everyone was thinking. _The VKs were taking advantage of his hospitality_ . But really, they weren’t, because he wanted them to take anything ad everything they wanted. So when his father called a meeting, begged him to reconsider, said everyone would just _forget_ about it, he said no, because these gods and goddesses were his {or maybe he was theirs} and they would stay until they finally set themselves free, and then he would follow them to the ends of the earth.

At school the next day, when he could really _examine_ them for the first time, he was enthralled. His eyes caught on everything, from their Evie-designed clothing to their hair to their stark cheekbones and unblemished skin.but what caught him most of all were Evie’s and Jay’s and Carlos’s necklaces, thick ribbons of velvet wrapped around their throats, each with a different stone hanging off the end, sparkling the way only those infused with _magick_ do. Evie’s, for example, was a deep blue, set in a platinum frame {blue diamond, his mind whispered, infinitely more precious that _sapphire_ }. Carlos’s gem was pitch black, set in a silver lining, attached to a red collar. _Iconic_ . Jay’s was bright red and set in gold, and the desert winds of Agrabah seemed to sweep through it, and the pendant was cracked in two {the stones from the eyes of Jafar’s staff}. Mal wore no collar, but she wore three rings, each corresponding with one of her friend’s necklaces. _They are under my protection_ , it screamed _, never try and cross them._

 

And when Fairy Godmother was so proud of them, because “they really seem to be improving. Oh, Ben, you’ve done a wonderful thing!” and he just laughed, because these were the most manipulative people in all of Auradon, _including the Isle of the Lost_ , so whatever you thought was what they _wanted_ you to think. This theory of his was proved, once again, by tourney practice, because no one who ever watched them in tourney would believe that the two of them were closer than brothers, would believe that Carlos could bench press 250 pounds. _Underestimation is the best disguise of all_ , Mal had whispered to them once, when they were young and Jay didn’t understand why he couldn’t also get good grades like Carlos. And they’d taken that sentiment to heart, and so and Ben. Now he had a defence. _Look good. Say nothing. Follow the rules._ And it became his greatest weapon because no one on the council ever believed it was _Ben_ when a man who disagreed with his plans disappeared, no one thought him capable of independent thought. They just saw him as an easy-to-manipulate tool that sat on the throne. And they would regret that.


	2. The Greatest City In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys are officially amazing! I'm so happy you like Lutalica! On another note, I watched Wonder Woman today, and she's absolutely amazing! I feel like I need to go train in martial arts or something.  
> Please review/kudos, etc.
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

_ Y’know, _ thought Ben as he lay next to Audrey in the mile-wide bed that he housed in his ‘dorm’,  _ sex does seem to solve everything. Wouldn’t it be so much easier if I could just- _ he sat up straight, eyes shining with the revelation he’d just undergone. Sex did solve everything. Or, at least, most teen issues. And there was the answer. It made  _ perfect _ sense. He’d start with… he’d start with Evie. She wasn’t  _ easy _ (God, did he know that. He’d watched her for years, rejecting even the most handsome of men, because of the pettiest of reasons) but she liked things that sparkled, like seashells and Mal’s eyes, and blue diamonds, and tiaras.

That morning, Ben went into town. He headed straight into the jewellery shop, walking past every beggar that he’d normally have to support. He was  _ done _ with this act. He’d didn’t care. These people should get jobs. They were a waste of air. He took their most elegant tiara, diamonds woven into thin wires made of dragon fire and stardust. Dwarvencraft, he decided. There was nothing else it could be. Evie would love it even more, knowing it was made by her mother’s worst enemies and worth more than most of the Isle. It would be perfect and with two or three more gifts of this calibre (all A's on her report card would make her more agreeable, and a bottle of Snow White’s blood {subtle, Ben}) she’d be falling into his bed.

 

He didn’t get to use that tiara for a long time.

 

He did eventually give her Snow White’s blood {it was more than a vial}.

 

*

The cookie didn’t actually work. A love spell was useless when you were already in love with the subject. It made his desires  _ more _ , sure. It was all he could do to keep from ripping Mal’s clothes off when he saw her, to keep from touching her and  _ touching _ her. So he acted {it was what he was good at}. Made it look  _ ridiculous _ , dumped Audrey, and  _ serenaded _ her. He asked her to go to the coronation with him, put her right  _ there _ , right at the front, right by the  _ wand _ . And he knew that all he had to do was wait.

 

He did a bit more than that, however.

 

The date wasn’t originally part of the plan. He drifted slightly off his script, but seeing Mal in makeup, watching her wander across that bridge, feeling her pressed against his back on the scooter, well, it was worth it. And when she told him her ‘middle name’ ( _ liar _ , he thought _ , it’s Morgana. Beautiful, but supremely powerful. Like you _ .) he felt something flare in his chest. She  _ liked _ him, and he’d never felt as proud, as accomplished.

She tried to save him, and he nearly broke down crying right there, because she was  _ recognising _ him, and how he’d longed for that since he was thirteen and he’d first seen her through the spyglass. She wanted to keep him with her.

 

{She got a glint in her eye, a glint he’d seen before in Evie’s eyes.

 

When she got back to her dorm, she took out one of Evie’s velvet ribbons- green, she decided, for his eyes. She spent  _ hours _ meticulously stitching in golden spirals, attaching a jagged piece of jade (unlike the smooth gems she gave to Evie, Carlos, and Jay, because he was hers, but he wasn’t on the ‘straight and narrow’ he was  _ wild _ . Or he would be.) to the collar, stitched a clasp into the back, and she set it down on one of Evie’s mannequins.

 

Evie saw this, watched out of the corner of her eye as her lover, her best friend, her confidant, made a new collar for someone new. She hadn’t invited anyone into the circle since Carlos and Jay, and Evie couldn’t wait. A new friend. Possibly even  _ lover _ , if she played her cards right.}

 

In the meantime, darkness was  _ consuming _ Ben. It grew within his heart, and on the Saturday before Family Day, he even risked a trip to the moors, filled as they were with wild, untamed magics, as they had been since Auradon had locked away their queen. Soon, he promised himself. Soon, this would all be Mal’s, and she’d love it.

 

*

 

Okay, so Family Day was a mess. And he nearly  _ killed _ those who’d insulted  _ his _ people like that, nearly  _ broke _ every bone in Chad Charming’s body. And when he watched Mal’s face darken, her eyes flicking between Evie and Jay and Carlos, he knew she’d nearly done the  _ exact _ same thing, and he was  _ so _ proud to be like her.

 

*

 

And then came Judgement Day. His coronation.

 

Mal was stunning, of course. She’d be stunning if she wore rags. But so were Evie and Jay and Carlos. All three of them had their collars on proud display. Silently showing the world that they were Mal’s, that she loved them and that any of them would die for the others. She was beautiful when she admitted she’d given him a love potion, even if she’d lied about her reasons {he’d given her an out. Of course, she’d lie, half her beauty was the deceit and darkness that writhed within her}.

He was waiting, waiting throughout his coronation, the tiara in his pocket, waiting for his  **_queen_ ** to take what was rightfully hers, waiting for her reign to begin, waiting to become hers. She didn’t and she didn’t and then- someone else did. Jane, and God, he hadn’t expected that, and she tried so hard but Mal just turned and calmly took it from her, a  _ radiant _ smile spread across her face, cool and stunning and  _ in her element _ . And she smiled at Evie, Jay and Carlos, and then at  _ him _ , and he knew he was hers with every fibre in his body.

 

Maleficent came, and Mal, his gorgeous, ethereal, Mal didn’t even hesitate, she killed her mother with a spell so fast Maleficent would never have seen in coming, and then. Then.

 

Mal had the staff and the wand and she stood at the centre of the room, magick swirling around her, a force to be reckoned with, all fire and ice. The other VKs watched from a distance, happy to commit the spectacle to memory from the background, but Ben was pulled to her, to the magick, to the crystal he could  _ feel _ in her pocket.

He threw his crown at her feet and crowned her with the tiara he’s originally meant for Evie (he’d get her her own, in time. This was  _ Mal’s _ moment). He knelt at her feet and swore fealty. He kissed her when she told him to rise and locked the necklace around his throat. 

 

_ ‘You’re beautiful, Ben. Beautiful and evil, just like us. And you’re ours now. All ours and we’re yours, and it will be this way forever.’ _

 

He kissed her again.


	3. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THERE ARE GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AGAINST A PREGNANT WOMAN IN THIS CHAPTER! Please note, before you read this: Ben is not a hero in this story, nor is he an anti-hero. He is a villain, plain and simple. That's what he is.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy & review.
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,
> 
> TheHarleyQueen

 

When he was six years old, he _felt_ something stirring within himself. He ignored it and ignored it and ignored it and _hoped and pleaded and prayed_ it would go away, but nothing worked. The feeling became stronger and more powerful with every passing day, and it felt like it was _living_ within him, felt like it was clawing its way to the surface, through his throat, and sometimes he couldn't _breathe_ with how powerful it was, how close it brought him to losing his mind.

When he was six years old, he saw the world through rose-tinted glasses, saw hope and magic and _Happily Ever Afters_ wherever he looked. He was happy and loved and his maman and père taught him to see the beauty and good in the world, taught him that he was loved and good and that he would be a hero one day. He loved them for it, he told himself. He loved them and the messages they taught him and the voice inside him, that _other_ being of anger and hatred and something else that he couldn't quite name { _evil_ } meant nothing, was just a _phase_ , was less than a whisper of doubt.

How wrong he was.

As Ben grew older, the voice grew louder, the _feeling_ grew stronger, and sometimes he'd lie in bed, cowering in fear, fighting, _fighting_ and praying that something would go his way, that something would change. His maman would come into his room and watch as he feverishly beat back the _curse_ that followed him, called in doctors who diagnosed him with schizophrenia and DID and depression and anxiety. His maman would stare in terror as he howled. And then he just… stopped. He took his pills and smiled at her and didn't whisper under his breath to the other person in his head.

* * *

 

Ben woke up, eyes wide and blank and staring at the ceiling, head tilted to hear the sounds of shrieks and laughter from _far, far away_. All of a sudden, his head fell limp. Eyes rolling back into his skull, and his voice became harsh and rasping, metal scraping on stone.

' _So long,'_ he whispered, clawing at his skin, writhing in bed, tossing and turning, ' _So long we've kept to the shadows because they'd be scared. We want to hunt.'_

He clawed at his neck, fury and hatred overtaking him, the instinct to hunt and _prey_ overwhelming. What he found there, velvet and stone, made him halt. _Oh_ , he thought, a smile curling across his face, _you've done very well, Ben. We work so well together._ And deep within the recesses of this _beast's_ mind, Ben smiled at laughed with it, with him. It had been _so_ long since they could truly be free, the pills Belle had fed them keeping Ben in the front, keeping him from his wild side, from his father's curse. And _Oh, he'd missed this!_

Ben crawled out of the bed he'd been gifted. The Isle children still treated him like a king, even though Mal was the only true Queen. They spoiled him and _loved_ him and he loved them back. The five of them worked together in perfect tandem, magick and power and all things _evil_ gravitating towards them, and they had never been more beautiful than when Ben was in the mix, he decided. But this- this was something he had to do himself. It had been _too_ long, too long he'd gone without a hunt, without prey, without his _other half_.

A silent figure crept through the town. It was torn to the ground, bricks fallen everywhere, blood and glass scattered across the street. He heard the cries of the needy, the _heroes_ , and he smiled, following the scent of blood and desperation to its source, an elderly man who must've once been important, judging by the rags he wore. The man raised his head to meet Ben's eyes, and recognition flared. But he did not recognise Ben.

' _Ripper.'_

* * *

 

As time went on, with his maman feeding him more pills than he could stomach, more medicine than he'd thought _possible_ , Ben only seemed to get worse. His fever was higher, and nothing went through to him anymore. He was a shell of a son, of a prince. And his père just stood and watched, silent as the grave, brewing with terror and anger. Until one day, he didn't. He just _stopped_ coming, and Ben didn't see him, and his père had abandoned him, _how could he_!?

So a ten-year-old Ben stopped fighting.

Someone else took over, and he was hideous and hideously strong. His eyes were white and his fingers had claws, his incisors sharp. _A beast, a beast_ , the villagers cried. And he didn't listen Ben and not-Ben, working together, hunting, looking for a weakness among the village. And they found her, an expecting teenager with eyes that pleaded for mercy, a pregnant girl who smelt of despair and hopelessness.

He attacked.

When they found her body, it took them six months to identify her. Her face had been ripped to pieces, her eyeballs missing. The corners of her mouth were pulled out in a gruesome smile, her breasts scratched and clawed into nonexistence, her belly torn open and her back torn up, her legs cut off out the knees, chunks of flesh bitten off, her blood spilling around her and her hair ripped out, as if she was _dragged._

Seventeen more killings followed. In each case, it happened in the dead of night, and there were no witnesses. The perpetrator was given the codename _Ripper_ because he was never caught or discovered, but he just _stopped_ , so the Auradonian police counted it as a win.

Truth was, the killings calmed the Beast within Ben, allowed him to realign himself so that he could work _with_ the creature within him, instead of against it {he said the pills kept the beast back, but really, they just allowed Ben to _act_ }.

* * *

 

' _Ripper.'_

And Ben smiled, baring his teeth and scraping his claws against the stone street. Then he pounced, and the man's screams filled the night, but no one came. In the Descendant's world, in this world of terror and hatred and evil, no one ever answered a call for help, lest they had a death wish.

He started slow, revelling in the blood, in the feeling of his claws tearing through the man's flesh. He laughed while he cut open the man's trachea, dug his claws into the man's calves and _pulled_. He tore through the man's ribcage, pulling each bone out and _feasting_ on it, slowly tore off each piece of skin, howling with laughter, biting, tearing, ripping through the flesh.

And when he was finished, when the man's corpse lay, mutilated and broken on the streets of Auradon, he heard a voice. A voice he knew and recognised and _loved_. Mal, he thought, ashamed, would get rid of him now. Mal, he thought, proud, would love him even more

' _Hey there, Benny Boo,'_ he could feel the smirk dripping from her voice, and he let himself relax. ' _You've started something completely new, sweetheart. Why didn't you tell us? We're family.'_ She shook her head, rolling her eyes and crouching down to his level, unafraid, ' _You've made a mess of your collar, darling. If you'd told me about this, I would have made it so much stronger.'_ She smiled, ' _Like you. Unassuming but beautiful, beautiful but strong, strong but weak.'_

And Ben curled up against her side, staining her dress in blood. Kissed her, and stained her cheek with blood.

' _I wish you'd told me sooner, Love. Now we can have so much more fun.'_

 


	4. I Have The Honour To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There would be an heir, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darling readers.  
> You're all so nice, and I'm happy that you're all happy with the story. Here's some backstory on the collars. Have fun.  
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Mal lay, drenched in blood, on her silken bed. She was done up, makeup perfect (courtesy of Evie), dressed to the nines in a leather dress and fishnets, her hair curled and piled on top of her head, the darkest purple you could imagine. The look, however, was marred {or perhaps _complimented_ } by the blood that coated her arms and hands like gloves, the blood that seeped out her hair and into the mattress, that stained the left side of her face. This was _Mal_ , this was _evil_. She often ended up looking like this, after disappearing for _hours_ and _hours_ with no explanation. She’d come back and Ben would come out to meet her, and everything would be- not good- but _right_.

Mal was the queen, everyone knew that. Jay and Evie and Carlos may have been evil, like her, but no one was as evil as her. So she ruled Auradon as she was, a monarch, a ruler, with _Prince Ben_ at her side {because a King must have a Queen, but a Queen only needs a Prince}. And Jay was her Treasurer, Evie her Diplomat, and Carlos her General, because Mal was above them, she’d always been, first as the Princess of the Isle, then as Ben’s lover, and now as the _queen_. Eighteen-year-old Mal sat on her throne, her _darlings_ at her side, near her, below her. Because she was Queen Mal and he was Prince Ben and she loved him, and he was _hers_. She loved him, she loved all of them, and she protected them. They were hers and no one else’s. She’d made sure of that a long time ago.

 

* * *

 

When she was young, Mal met Evie. They both lived on the Isle, and their parents were some of the _worst_ , so Mal and Evie banded together, in a way. Mal never left her mother’s _assigned living area_ , because the Princess of the Isle and of the _Fae_ deserved better, said Maleficent. If she’d had her way, Mal would’ve been born in Prince Ben’s place. It was what her flesh, her blood, deserved. So when pretty, innocent Evie was brought into the Palace of Maleficent {it was hardly a house, let alone a palace, but you’d die young and painfully if you called it anything less} Mal’s eyes caught on the girl’s pale skin and eyes cheekbones and angry eyes, and Mal knew that the girl was _hers_. And pretty, pretty Evie deserved the best, so Mal spoke to her mama, and she had a blue diamond the size of her six-year-old palm within the hour.

 

She had blue velvet and she had dragon fire in her palm and she had a block of platinum, and so what could she do but make a collar? A collar that marked this pretty, pretty girl as Mal’s and Mal’s only, and her mama was so proud of her because here was Mal following in her footsteps {well, sort of. Maleficent used metal and heat and a branding iron to mark what was hers, but Mal liked to think that she was more refined than that, and who could _bear_ to damage Evie’s beautiful complexion?}. The jewel was enchanted with every blessing and curse Mal knew {and they're were so many} and protected Evie with every fibre of her being. So the first time someone _touched_ Evie without Mal’s permission, they lay on the floor of Coward’s Market, writhing in pain. They had _died_ there, an example to everyone of what happened when you touched what was _Mal’s_ {no one _ever_ touched Evie without Mal’s permission anymore}.

 

That was the first collar Mal had ever made.

 

Eventually, when her mama spoke to Mal about the trail of destruction Evie was leaving behind her, Mal realised that she needed a way to keep track of Evie from afar.

 

Thus, the rings.

 

Mal’s ring matched Evie’s collar exactly, and worked like Auradon’s spying glass {because everyone knew they had it, but few could afford the protective spells Maleficent had created to hide from it {and Mal had considered, long and hard, about whether she should hide Evie form the spyglass, but had eventually decided to give the Auradonians _something_ , a taste of the fear Maleficent’s daughter would bring to them}}.

 

* * *

 

The next collar Mal ever made was Carlos’. Evie had come home one day in a frizz, talking non-stop about a pale boy who was almost as smart as her, who had managed to break the barrier from inside the Isle, even if it was only for one second, and Mal was intrigued. _What would she give to have this boy on her side_? The answer: absolute protection. By this point, everyone knew of Maleficent’s daughter, even if no one had ever seen her. They knew that Evie’s collar was a symbol of this girl’s protection, and they knew what it meant to touch the girl without _direct permission_.

Carlos didn’t actually realise what the collar was when he put it on. An onyx stone, lined with silver and hooked onto a red choker. When Evie first presented it to him, all she said was, _‘Now we’ll match.’_ And he’d agreeably put it on. Then it had locked around his neck, and he _couldn’t take it off_ , and he looked at Evie and _screamed_ , begged her to remove it, asked her what _witchcraft_ she was using. Evie just smiled, and then the room went dark.

 

Carlos sat in front of _Maleficent’s daughter_ , and she smiled at him, told him she loved him and wanted to protect him, told him that from now on, he was hers, like Evie was, that she’d given him the ultimate protection. She spoke, he relaxed. Protection from the Princess of the Isle, from Maleficent’s Daughter, was invaluable, and he’d do _anything_ to keep it. Even kill Jay. And when she kissed him, all he did was respond, didn’t fight back, even as his mind thought _Jay_ , because this was Mal, and he’d never deny her anything, as long as he could keep the collar, could keep her protection, could keep her love.

 

_{The next time someone other than Jay kissed him, it was Ben, and he’d sunk into it, craving the taste of chocolate and_ **_good_ ** _that came with Ben.}_

 

For a long time, he hadn’t seen Jay. Mal had a ring and she could control who hurt if they touched him, and all he and Jay ever did was _touch_. He didn’t want to hurt Jay, but he would if Mal demanded it.So he’d avoided his best friend, his lover, for as long as he could, until Jay had caught up to him at school, and kissed him so hard Carlos’ lips had _bruised_. The next second, Jay was screaming, and he _couldn’t move_ , and Mal was going to kill him, so Carlos did all he could do.

He begged.

 

* * *

 

A very, very long time ago, Maleficent had _obtained_ the hypnotic stones Jafar had used to control the Sultan of Agrabah, all those years ago. She didn’t use them for anything, but she liked holding it over Jafar. So when Mal went to her mama, and asked her for the stones, so that she could _own_ Jafar’s son, Maleficent had no qualms. In fact, she sewed them together with her own magick, so powerful they’d never split again. She’d encased the gem in pure dwarven gold and then handed it to Mal, as proud as she could be.

The dusty brown velvet that Mal used to create the collar was the same colour as the desert sands of Agrabah, a million tiny reminders of Jafar’s home, a million tiny reminders that Mal _owned_ his son. And so Mal wore three rings on her right hand and no rings on her left. _Remain pure,_ said Maleficent, one night, _faeries should be pure until they wed._ And so Mal had, but for one thing. Carlos and Evie and Jay were hers, and she’d kiss them as many times as she wanted.

Hers. Hers, _hers_ , **_hers_ **.

 

* * *

 

Mal lay on a silk bed, a killer, a femme fatale, a _Queen_. She was powerful and loved, and her mama always brought a smile to her face, because they were the only two who _truly_ loved each other. Mal would join her in the moors one day, would fake her own death as well and let her heir take the lead.

Mal lay, drenched in blood, on her silken bed. She was done up, makeup perfect (courtesy of Evie), dressed to the nines in a leather dress and fishnets, her hair curled and piled on top of her head, the darkest purple you could imagine. The look was complimented by the ring on her left hand, golden and green, the symbol of _Ben_ in this new world of hers.

 

There would be an heir, _soon_.


	5. Winning was easy. Governing's Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I'm super hyped to be putting this chapter out there, because I've been reading everyone's super nice comments and it's totally inspired me.  
> Also, check out my Polyvore collection for Mal I made 90% because it was holiday and I was bored: https://www.polyvore.com/ascend/set?id=225104478
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

_ ‘Push!’ _

And Mal wanted to scream.  _ I am pushing, goddamnit! I’m pushing so damn hard that if I applied this force against you, you’d go flying, so just  _ **_fuck off_ ** _ and let me do this by myself, cause you’re all fucking useless. Just go fuck yourself and leave me be.  _

 

_ ‘Push! Once more, Your Majesty! The head is crowning!’ _ And Mal was screaming, she was sure, and  _ someone _ would take the brunt of her frustration, her  _ fury _ , just as soon as she was done here. It would probably be one of her mother’s old compatriots, probably Jafar, because he was a  _ coward _ , and he could never handle the  _ pain _ she was going through right now, because he was a pathetic coward who broke under the slightest pressure. Mal contented herself with images of torturing Jafar while she pushed out the baby that would one day  _ rule _ over all of Auradon, likely next to Evie’s firstborn. Her screaming reached a frenzied pitch, and then it was done. She was done, and she slumped against the silk pillows {because she refused to have anything less while she  _ gave birth _ } while Uma took the baby away to clean it, and Ben clutched at her hand and whispered nothings into her ear. 

After just a moment, she sat straighter, supported herself better. Faerie magick was an  _ amazing  _ thing, she thought proudly as Evie rushed in to sit at her other side, asking if Mal was okay and if she needed anything and how badly it would hurt when her time came {Evie was only  _ just  _ pregnant, not even showing, but she was already in the panicking phase and painting baby rooms and then panicking again} but Mal just sat straighter and asked one in return.

 

_ ‘Is it a girl?’ _

 

Evie’ eyes brightened infinitely, and she nodded enthusiastically, ‘Oh, yes, Mal. And she’s absolutely  _ gorgeous _ , just wait ‘til you see her, you’ll just  _ die _ . She’ll even give me a run for my money, when she’s older, just you wait.’ And on Evie went, prattling about how beautiful and strong and smart Mal’s daughter would be when she grew up, but Mal just turned to stroke Ben’s hair, smiling brightly at him, proud as possible.

 

_ ‘I told you it would be a girl. That means she’s fae, and she’ll be stronger than her mama or her father could ever be.’ _

 

Uma brought in the baby at that moment, and all movement in the room froze. A beautiful girl, with pointed ears and sharp teeth, and  _ wings _ fluttering on her back, glittering and gossamer and so completely  _ fae _ that it nearly broke Mal’s heart.  _ This _ was what Auradon had denied her for being born on the Isle. But as her heart splintered, her eyes shone, because this baby would be her heir and the future of their nation and the Auradon-raised children had  _ nothing _ , and that was the way it was supposed to be. Seraphina Maljardöttir would be stronger than her grandmother and both her parents, and she would be raised to rule, and the line of Maleficent would remain on the throne, as it  _ should _ be.

 

*

 

Mal sat on her throne, Ben next to her, feeding her baby girl. She was seeing the complaints of the peasant folk, hearing them out and seeing what she could do {Mal was an  _ evil _ queen, but not an unfair one. She knew the best way to keep her Queendom under control was  _ listening _ to the commonfolk and fixing their problems} but Sera was hungry, and her daughter took preference over the  _ entire _ kingdom. The next man stumbled in, rags and blood trailing behind him, head bowed low. That is until he saw that Mal was feeding Sera. Then his posture changed, became stronger, almost as if Mal feeding her child was a  _ weakness _ in his eyes {how wrong he was}.

He introduced himself as Lord Chancellor Maxwell { _ to Ben! _ } and said that he needed funds to start a farm. He didn’t look at his Queen  _ once _ , didn’t defer to her as was  _ right _ , he looked straight past her and spoke to her husband, her prince. And that made Mal something akin to  _ furious _ .

 

_ ‘Look at me,’ _ she hissed, anger sparking in her eyes,  _ ‘look to your queen.’ _ She forced him onto his knees, holding Sera where she was. Why should she inconvenience her  _ daughter _ for some  _ ex- _ governor prick?  _ ‘Do I make you so uncomfortable that you feel you must ignore me and speak only to my husband, someone who has no way to provide you with the funds that you seek? Does me feeding my daughter, your future queen, discomfort you so much that you think you may just revert back to the old ways? Is that what you think of me? A queen who will give up her power because she has a child? No.’  _ Mal’s derision was palpable, and Maxwell had to know what was coming, because when he glanced at  ~~**Prince Ben** ~~ no, the Ripper, because that’s who sat next to the Queen now, a beast who thrived off bloodlust, he was grinning, mouth stretched wide, and tongue skating over his teeth and lips.

 

_ ‘I am your Queen. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. You have slighted me because you thought my child made me less.’  _ Mal paused, and she too broke into a smile, thrilled at the magick coursing through her veins, at what was to happen, ‘ _ You were  _ **_wrong_ ** _. My child makes me more than you will ever be. And you were wrong to underestimate me, because I am your Queen, and I don’t take well to being ignored.’ _ Maxwell fell to the floor, neck at an odd angle, a thousand tiny points of blood seeping through his already-stained rags, and Mal laughed, loud and happy and  _ wild _ , laying down Sera for a moment to kiss the Ripper, who smiled at his Queen with pride and lust in his eyes.

  
_ A job well done _ , they thought.


	6. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings!  
> Welcome to my last chapter of Lutalica. This entire story was honestly a shock- someone reached out to me with an idea, and it just built up from there, and now it's already done!  
> Quick shout out to it'sreallynotthatcomplicated, littlest1, and under-latest-nostalgia.  
> Without further ado: Chapter 6 of Lutalica!
> 
> Whipped Cream & Other Delights,  
> TheHarleyQueen

Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont, the Queen of Auradon.

 

Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont, the Wife of Prince Ben.

 

Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont, Mother of Seraphina Maljardöttir { _a matriarchy was inevitable when Mal ruled the country_ }.

 

Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont, the woman who tamed the Ripper.

 

Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont, known as Queen Mal.

 

Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont was an unstoppable force of nature, a Queen rising above the concepts of matter and probability and _possibility_ to be something, someone, greater than what could be imagined. She was the constant throughout the multiverse, always a force to be reckoned with, a _lightning_ _storm_ that sent electricity to the very core of the Earth, always a Queen, always a mother, always _more_.

 

*

 

Seraphina Maljardöttir, Daughter of Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont.

 

Seraphina Maljardöttir, Heir Solitary to Auradon.

 

Seraphina Maljardöttir, the Beast of the Summerlands.

 

Seraphina Maljardöttir, Betrothed of Zelenka Eviejardöttir.

 

Seraphina Maljardöttir, known as Princess Sera.

 

Seraphina Maljardöttir was rich and powerful and raised with everything a girl could ever want. She had a mamma who would _never_ push her away or let her suffer even the most minor of discomforts for anything in the world. She was raised with a papa who taught her to _hunt_ and _tear_ and _rip_ , and a best friend and a guaranteed lover at her side. She was raised to _rule_ and to _own_ and to _create_ by her parents, surviving rulers of Auradon, a Queen and her Prince. She was raised _fae_ as her mamma should have been, and she was raised knowing that she was _worth_ more than anyone she would ever meet.

 

*

 

Benjamin Florian de Beaumont. Son of Queen Belle and King Adam de Beaumont.

 

Benjamin Florian de Beaumont, Husband of Queen Maleficent Bertha de Beaumont.

 

Benjamin Florian de Beaumont, ex-King and reigning Prince of Auradon.

 

Benjamin Florian de Beaumont, father of Princess Seraphina Maljardöttir.

 

Benjamin Florian de Beaumont, known as the Ripper.

 

Benjamin Florian de Beaumont, or just Prince Ben, was the favoured consort of Queen Mal, and it showed. A ring that was more expensive than a thousand diamonds shone on his finger, and he only wore the finest clothes. The favoured of Queen Mal, the only one to _ever_ sire a child with her. The favoured of Queen Mal, the one to sit at her right hand side at banquets and _in the throne room_. Prince Ben was not unadulterated power, but he was both comfort and fear, both tame and wild.

 

But only for his _Queen_.

 

*

 

Evie Amara de Ville, Diplomat of Auradon.

 

Evie Amara de Ville, Wife of General Carlos de Ville.

 

Evie Amara de Ville, Daughter of Queen Regent Grimhilde White.

 

Evie Amara de Ville, Mother of Warrior Zelenka Eviejardöttir.

 

Evie Amara de Ville, known simply as _Evie_ . She was _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ and _stunning_ and _intelligent_ and _bright_ and _sharp-witted_ . She was Evie, the Diplomat, the Lover, the Mother. She bore eight children, { _half and half_ } and they went on to all accept their rightful place in the hierarchy of Auradon. But her eldest, her first, her most _beautiful_ daughter, she went on to so much more. _Warrior_ Zelenka Eviejardöttir, _Betrothed_ of the Heir Solitary, one day to be Queen Consort. And Evie _knew_ that Zelenka was her best, her strongest, and so she watched with a mother’s fierce _pride_ at the wedding, and she _knew_ that she was _so much better_ than Grimhilde.

 

*

 

Zelenka Eviejardöttir, Warrior of Auradon.

 

Zelenka Eviejardöttir, Daughter of Diplomat Evie de Ville.

 

Zelenka Eviejardöttir, Betrothed of Seraphina Maljardöttir.

 

Zelenka Eviejardöttir, future Queen Consort.

 

Zelenka Eviejardöttir, known as Warrior Zel.

 

Zel was _beauty_ and _grace_ and _strength_ . She’d been raised so by her maman and her papa. She was the Warrior that would defend Auradon, who would fight their attackers to the _death_ , who would protect the Heir Solitary with her _life_ , and anything that came after. She was _fierce_ and _alive_ and she would lead the army when the General fell. She was raised to know that the Heir Solitary was more important than _anything_ , more important than her own life, and it showed; in her marriage, in her fighting, in her stature. She was a _fighter._

 

*

 

Carlos de Ville, General of Auradon.

 

Carlos de Ville, Son of Cruella de Ville.

 

Carlos de Ville, Husband of Evie Amara Grimhildejardöttir.

 

Carlos de Ville, Father of Zelenka Eviejardöttir.

 

Carlos de Ville, known as the General.

 

The General led Auradon’s army with an intense passion. The Spartans wouldn’t have stood a _chance_ against the Army of Auradon, and his daughter was the _best_ fighter, he made sure of that. The Army of Auradon all knew the top priority- Princess Sera, and then Prince Ben. The Queen could (and _would_ ) fight for herself, but if harm came to the most important people in her world, _hell hath no fury_ , he swore. After all, he knew. He’d once been one of the most important people in her world { _he still wore his collar, black and silver and red, and would never take it off, to the Queen abounding delight_ }. But now, it was his daughter’s role to protect the Queen’s loves, and he handed her the honour with pride.

 

*

 

Uma Ursulajardöttir, High Priestess of Auradon.

 

Uma Ursulajardöttir, Daughter of Ursula.

 

Uma Ursulajardöttir, Sworn to remain Pure.

 

Uma Ursulajardöttir, Tutor of the Heir Solitary.

 

Uma Ursulajardöttir, Trusted of the Queen.

 

Uma had been the one to deliver Princess Seraphina Maljardöttir, and according to the laws of the Fae, that made her responsible for teaching the child of the world, of making sure she knew that she was _fae_ , and of making sure she knew what she was worth { _and oh, Sera knew what she was worth_ }. Her mother would still teach her the fae magicks, but Uma would teach her History and Etiquette and Geography and Sparring and Navigation { _she left the Diplomatics to Evie de Ville because no one would ever be better than Evie at pretending to be nice_ }. And so Uma was a trusted of the Queen, and the Best Friend of the Heir Solitary { _at least, until Warrior Zel was old enough to protect and love Sera as she should_ }.

 

*

 

Li Rong, Daughter of Li Lonnie.

 

Li Rong, Engineer-in-Chief of Auradon.

 

Li Rong, Daughter of the Treasurer.

 

Li Rong, Collared by the Heir Solitary.

 

Rong wore a collar to work. It was the lightest pink and made of velvet, but that was it. It was just a ribbon of velvet, clasped into a necklace. But it was a great honour, her father said, to even wear it. To carry the Princess’ collar, which was only bestowed on three people _in the world_. High Priestess Uma, whose collar was also just a piece of velvet, but in a deep jade, had been collared first, but not the earliest, so to speak. She’d been the first that Princess Sera had chosen.

However, Warrior Zel had been collared the moment she was born and cleaned, and her collar grew more beautiful { _and bigger_ } with time. The rumour went that she’d never taken it off. And Rong understood why she wouldn’t want to. She didn’t _ever_ remove her collar, and she’d never seen her father without his. The collar was a symbol of _honour_ , of _trust_ from the royal house, from the line of Maleficent, and in Auradon, it was the greatest symbol of status anyone could wear { _after all, Prince Ben wore a collar_ }.

 

*

 

Jay Deja, Treasurer of Auradon.

 

Jay Deja, Son of Jafar.

 

Jay Deja, Husband of Li Lonnie.

 

Jay Deja, Father of Li Rong.

 

Jay Deja, Trusted of the Queen and her Prince.

 

Jay Deja, known as the Treasurer.

 

Jay Deja was proud of many things. He was proud of his daughter’s success in her field. He was proud of his wife’s abilities in combat. He was proud of his best friends, and what they’d done for their Queen. He was proud beyond reason of the Princess and the Queen and their power. But he was most proud of the collar locked around his throat, the collar he shared with six others _ever_ . He was proud of what it represented, and he was proud of what he’d done to earn it. He was _honoured_ that Mal had chosen him as worthy.

 

*

 

Li Lonnie, Daughter of Fa Mulan.

 

Li Lonnie, Strategist-in-Chief of the Crown.

 

Li Lonnie, Wife of the Treasurer.

 

Li Lonnie, Mother of Fa Rong.

  
Lonnie was strong, but not beautiful. She’d birthed one daughter, but after that, she’d been barren. She could fight with the passion and anger of a thousand men, and she killed easily and tortured with no remorse. She knew how to hit where it would _hurt_ , as taught to her by her mother so many years ago. She knew what to do to survive { _hence marrying a man who was in love with the Queen and birthing a daughter_ }. She knew that the line of Maleficent would always remain on the throne, because they were _that_ powerful, and because they were _feared_ . She was strong, but not beautiful, and because strength, beauty, and femininity were the only things of _value_ in this world, she made sure to remain on the side of the Queen and her Daughter.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author's note is not important at all, but it explains the theory of the last names used in the story:
> 
> -jardöttir: In Icelandic tradition, one would take their father's name and add the suffix of döttir or dóttÏr to create their last name if they were a girl, or -son if they were a boy (eg. Jack's daughter = JackdóttÏr). If someone chose to go by their mother's name for whatever reason (they didn't have a father/he was dead/they were disowned) they'd add the jar- prefix to 'dóttÏr' or 'son' to let everyone know they were using their mother's name. It was uncommon, but it did happen, esp. in matriarchies.
> 
> de Beaumont: So according to Wikipedia, Disney's Beauty and the Beast was based on the story created by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, so I have King Adam/the Beast part of her name (Benjamin Florian Leprince de Beaumont is kinda mouthy).
> 
> Deja: I also couldn't find any kind of last name for Jafar, so I took the last name of his main animator, Andreas Deja.
> 
> Li & Fa: Okay, so bear with me here. I'm not 100% sure on how Asian surnames work, so *please* correct me if I'm wrong. So from Wikipedia, women always keep their father's last name, even when they get married, so when Fa Mulan married Li Shang, she remained Fa Mulan, but her daughter would have been born as Li Lonnie. Because Lonnie then married Jay, with a western last name, she would have become Lonnie Deja and her daughter would have been born as Rong Deja. However, because of Mal's new matriarchy, she remained Li Lonnie, Jay remained Jay Deja, and their daughter was born as Li Rong, carrying her mother's traditions and name.


End file.
